


Love & Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange how life co-exists with the hell thrown at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> On New Caprica, set after the firing-squad episode and before they leave the planet (Season Three).

The tent is cold and damp and grey around her, but she’s reached the point where that doesn’t bother her. Very little _does_ bother her anymore. She’s come a long way in these interminable, long months, and the greyness and the dampness and the cold are all just part of life here.

Life… it’s strange how life coexists with the hell the universe throws at it. She’s almost ceased to be amazed by it, but Laura Roslin isn’t the kind of woman who gives up her wonder that easily: wonder is part of her amour against the frakked-up surprises that the gods are so fond of. Wonder, at a patch of greenery amongst the mud; wonder, at the shrill cry from a newborn’s lungs; wonder, at the way love itself seems to appear, blooming fragilely amongst the smoky fires and the cold evening air. Love amongst the smoke, yes, that’s the most miraculous thing.

Love…She looks up from the paper on which she writes at the sound of his boots, and brushes her hair from her face, her eyes crinkling with a smile. _Love_. Love and wonder have kept her alive.

“Tom,” she says, and life is given meaning.


End file.
